This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary objective of this project will be to identify the genetic determinants of autoantibody formation what occurs before the development of clinical disease. The first phase will be to determine the autoantibody profile in samples that have already been genotyped. The second phase will be to replicate these findings in a second set of samples typed for both antibody profile and genotype at specific loci.